The present invention relates to an inter-line fishing rod in which a fishing line is introduced into the inside of the fishing rod and laid therein in the longitudinal direction of the rod.
An inter-line fishing rod is used for such purposes that a fishline is prevented from tangling on an obstacle around a fishing site, loosening between fishline guides and tangling on the guide. However, such inter-line fishing rod suffers from two problems in that if the fishline is wound on a reel while moving in contact with the edge of the inside circumferential surface of each of mutually-coupled tubular members of the fishing rod, the edge being located at the rear end of each tubular member, then the fishline is likely to be damaged or cut off, and that the inside circumferential surface of the rod is worn by the fishing rod for a long time period of use.
There exist two proposals directed to solving the former problem. The Japanese Utility Model Application No. 34525/88 discloses an inter-line fishing rod in which a pipe element having a fishline guide ring is attached to the rear end of each of tubular members. The Japanese Patent Application No. 6072/76 discloses an inter-line fishing rod in which a protective ring made of steel or the like is secured to the rear end of each of tubular members by an adhesive or the like.
As for the former method of solving the above-mentioned first problem, since the pipe element is protruded from the rear end of the tubular member, the weight of the tubular members located in front of the pipe is likely to impulsively act to the pipe at the time of telescopic collapsing of the fishing rod so as to uncouple the member and the pipe from each other or damage the screw-threaded portion between the pipe element and the tubular member. Since the screw-threaded portion necessitates large thickness, the weight of the fishing rod is unavoidably increased. Besides, a fishline is likely to come into contact with the edge of the element except for the fishline guide ring so as to be damaged or cut off.
As for the latter method of solving the above-mentioned first problem, a fishline is likely to come into contact with the edge of the protective ring so as to be damaged or cut off even if the ring is made of a substance low in coefficient of friction.
There exists one proposal directed to solving the second problem in the inter-line fishing rod. The Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 169871/88 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an unexamined published application") discloses an inter-line fishing rod in which the inside circumferential surface of each tubular member is constituted by a ceramic fiber layer to enhance the wear resistance of the surface.
According to this proposal, the wear resistance of the inside circumferential surface of each tubular member of the inter-line fishing rod may be enhanced. However, the frictional resistance of the surface is increased to make it difficult for a user to introduce the fishline into the inside the rod. Particularly if the fishline is wet with water, the frictional resistance of the surface so high that the fishline cannot smoothly be put into and out of the rod.